Huey's girl Chapter 4 Kindness
by DisabledAccount1
Summary: When Nicky complements Jasmine she can't beleive her ears.But soon Jasmine finds out thing aren't what they seem.But is she wrong


Huey's Girl Chapter 4

note: I don not own the boon docks

Kindness gets you nowhere

Weeks past and the early September weather slowly faded to chilly early October weather. It was a slightly warm day and I prayed that it would last. It's October 2. The day before my 13th birthday. I would soon be a teenager! I planed to have a sleep over with Huey, Riley, Jasmine, Katrina (my cousin) and Cindy ( A girl riley meet playing basket ball) .

Today, however I wore long sleeve v-neck, some jeans and some black ballet flats. "Huey, we still on for tomorrow?" I ask Huey who had his hand around Jasmine's shoulder. "Yea , we'll be there around 6:00 o'clock" said Huey as he planted a kiss on Jasmine's lips. I gagged as Riley ran behind a bush to up - chuck but not before saying "Ya two are dirty". Today Huey worn a black long-sleeve with a green button down shirt. Jasmine was wearing a red shirt with a heart on it and some pink pants. "Hmm, your style is improving" I note. Both Huey, Riley, and Jasmine stared at me " Yo ,Huey I think yo ex been smoking something." said Riley. "Your not the only one." replied Huey. "What I do?" I ask. "You complemented me" Jasmine said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm feeling generous today " I say.

But it looked like Jasmine wasn't buying it.

FF Lunch time (This scene is a little emotional)

Riley leans over to me "You heard? Cindy go suspended because she pulled b*tches weave out!!"he whispered." Tell Huey" he orders so I lean over and tell him we both laugh. I begin to feel tried. I was woke up at 5:15 because my orange cat, Snookie got into my room and began meowing for food. When I took her out she'd push open the door again.I lean my head into Huey's lap. He gives me the look. "What the hell are you doing?" he asks me. "I'm going to town on you, what do you think I'm doing. I'm tried. I got up super early" I giggle. He shrugs his shoulders and nods

Jasmine's POV

I walk into the cafeteria to see Huey and Nicky giggling. So I decide to get closer just to hear. Than my stupid mind butts in 'Jasmine that's wrong. You shouldn't eavesdrop.' I push the voice aside and get closer. I hide behind a trash can. Then Nicky stops laughing and lays down on Huey's lap. I catch a few of there words. All I hear is Nicky say "I'm going to town on you" What!!!

Nicky's POV

All of sudden Jasmine jumps from behind a garbage can. "Get off my boyfriend!" she screams. Everyone one looks at her. Nicky sits up and rubs her eye. "Jasmine, what's wrong?" Nicky ask confused. "You know what'd wrong b*tch!!" both me a Huey cringe we have never heard Jasmine curse. "Your cheating on me with Huey!" she yells "Jasmine I swear please listen!" I plead. "No you listen! Huey is mine. You just a dirty Sl*t who try to steal him" she said pushing me. Tears streamed down my face. Her words cut me like a hot knife through butter. My stomach churns, My feet feel heavy. I give in

"Okay I admit it! Yes, I want Huey back, but it's not like that! I love Huey, He's my everything! I haven't dated since he left me! My life's fallen apart! You don't know how good you got it. You have both your parents, you have a big house, a perfect boyfriend and you take it all for granted!" I yell. "You wanna know the reason my dad in jail! Because I got so depressed I joined a gang. My dad shot one of the members!" I felt my knees cave in. The room was silent as I collapse to my knees. I couldn't believe it. I promised my self I'd always be strong. And here I was standing in front of the girl I hate confessing. In an instant someone was by my side. I look at the person. "Huey," I whisper. He gives me a little smile. "Don't worry. I'm here." he murmurs. Then I hear screams. Both me and Huey watch as Riley pushes Jasmine to the floor. "Why'd you do that h*e? We where talkin about how Cindy got suspended!" Riley growled. "Jasmine's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, I - I didn't know!!" she screams coving her mouth. Then she turns to me. "Nicky I'm so sorry!!" she says. By that time Huey had helped my up was was walking me to the door." Forget about it Jasmine." he says.

OCTOBER 2 - 5:30 pm

I sighed. Everything for the party was ready. The snacks, the video games, the music. I was ready. I was dressed in a long sleeve red night gown with a silk lining. I heart pounded. I was getting worried, what is Jasmine was there. What would happen?

I push all my questions out my head as I double check everything. Mama was headed out tonight on a day with a guy named Justin. "That's a gay name" I told her earlier.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the door bell rang.

* * *

Chapter 5 coming either tonight or tomorrow


End file.
